this feeling of mine
by im-on-fire-bitch
Summary: Sweden and Denmark can several times find themself in strange situations and with strange feelings for eachoter, but will one of them finaly admit the feelings for the other? SwedenxDenmark. i do not own Scandinavia and the world ( even thou i would love to "chough" "chough") crappy summary done


Cabin trapped.

Denmark sighted out heavily, could this get any more boring?. Not only was he trapped in this sucky cabin, but also, the only one to company him was of course, the Swede.

He didn't have anything against him, but he just wasn't the same as his big coz, hug friendly, fish loving, always happy Norway.

He sighted again, sprawling himself all over the sofa making bored noises.

"it isn't going to help, you know." Said Sweden, who sat quite firmly in a chair longer away, reading yesterday's news paper.

"Gawwd, I know!, but it's so boring!" he tossed one of the sofa pillow's lamely at the door.

Sweden rolled his eyes "yeah.. and who's idea was it to shut the door so hard that it would cause all the snow on the roof to fall down and set us grounded here for who knows how long again?."

"How was I supposed to know that would happened!?" Denmark shouted sitting up straight in the sofa.

Sweden looked up from the newspaper he had already read three times and gave Denmark an annoyed look. "Calm down already, I'm just saying it was your fault, not that you where supposed to know it would happen, something else you can be happy for is that we at least had gotten in all the food before it happened."

"Yeah,… **but not the beer**" Denmark shouted again, tossing himself down on the sofa with a loud thud and gripping to the sofa pillow that was still left, like it was depending on his life.

Sweden rolled his eyes again, glancing over to the fireplace, checking if it was still burning. Why couldn't the Dane just be quiet for a while, or at least say something handy instead of complaining about how boring it was?

Digging themselves out was not an option, seeming that the snow was rock hard, all possible escape places where blocked, even the pipe, if you was stupid enough to actually try climbing up there.

Only the burning fire in the fireplace was lighting up the cabin, something that made the light in the cabin quite dim and cozy, even thou, Denmark probably didn't notice that, being too busy complaining, as said earlier.

Sweden looked away from the fireplace and glanced over at Denmark who now sat quietly hugging the pillow rocking back and forward like a child, seemingly going insane cause of boredom.

"You know, we could play a card game if you want to?" Sweden said.

That caught Denmark's attention.

"what card game?" he instantly said, staring down Sweden whit the most intense stare he had had since Norway brought home a monster butterfly that followed him everywhere.

"uhmm, I don't know, whatever card game you want to play… you get to choose while I get the deck, okay?."

Sweden stood up from the chair and walked over to a shelf whit a flashlight that lay on it.

Denmark looked shocked at him, was he really planning on going upstairs and leave him there, all alone, in the dark?.

"don't get all worked up and scared while I'm gone now, monsters don't exist you know." Sweden blunted out

And with that Sweden left Demark downstairs, all alone, whit nothing else then the weak light from the fireplace.

Luckily enough thou, Denmark didn't have the time to get scared, because exactly when he thought he saw a shadow move from behind the chair, Sweden walked down the stairs again whit the deck in his hand.

Denmark breathed out relived.

"So, what did you choose?"

Denmark shifted in the sofa whit a dumb look on his face, " Choose what?"

"Card game, you idiot" Sweden sighted, giving Denmark the most obvious look in the world.

"Oh yeah, card game, of course" Denmark face palmed.

"Uhh, I kind of want to play idiot "Denmark said quickly, trying to cover up the fact that while Sweden was upstairs he had been clinging on to the sofa pillow like his life depended on it out of fear for the dark and the imaginational monsters hiding in the dark.

Sweden stood still whit a bored look plastered on his face.

"Really? You want to play that old game, dude that card game is for kids you know"

"Then what if we spice it up a bit"

Sweden looked back at Denmark.

"What do you mean?"

Denmark sat up a bit.

"well, we could do it so the one who loses have to do something for the other" Denmark said, grinding.

Denmark was however; slightly shocked when Sweden actually looked like he was considering the suggestion, he hadn't thought Sweden would even think of it before saying no. Maybe the boredom was annoying him just as much as it was annoying himself?

"Okay" Sweden shrugged his shoulders looking at Denmark with amusement.

"Maybe it will even make the game a bit more exiting" The taller blonde said, sitting down on the floor, taking the cards out of the tiny box they were inside.

Denmark sat down on the floor too, crossing his legs and looking at Sweden.

"Then let the battle of awesomeness begin!" Denmark suddenly said loud.

Sweden frowned a bit while looking weird at the Dane.

"uhh, okay" Sweden said in a low tone.

It was impossible, it just couldn't happen, not exactly this time. He could get bad cards all the time, except this time.

Sweden frowned again, looking unpleased at his terrible bad cards.

Denmark laughed seeing his own cards; they were so to speak gold worth. He smiled widely

"Hey Sweden Guess who's going to lose" Denmark blunted out smiling proudly.

"Shut your mouth" Sweden said quickly, trying to hide some of his embarrassment.

He didn't want to become the Danes servant, nope, never, he just couldn't. This had to be handled with good playing; it was just no way he would lose to the Dane.

Denmark shrugged his shoulders, seeing that Sweden was determined on not losing he had to be quite determined himself, because he was defiantly not going to lose for the Swede.

Denmark lay down one card on the floor and picked up another from the stack.

So did Sweden, except the fact that he had to draw in all the cards that lay on the floor because he couldn't lay down a card that was higher then the one Denmark had lay down.

"I think you forgot a card" Denmark said.

"Oh shut it" Sweden said, picking it up.

Sweden mentally prepared himself for what awful things he might needed to do, if he actually lost to the Dane, something that became more and more possible for each move they did.

Each time Sweden lay on a card higher than the one Denmark had lay down, Denmark answered with laying on a card higher than that again.

"Hmm, what should I make you do? " Denmark said smiling, only one card left on the floor, which he didn't know what number that was on it.

"Hey, where not done yet" Sweden said; only one card left too, but not as near as confident as he sounded. All the good cards was already used, so it was most probably going to be numbers under ten laying there, so even how much Denmark had leaded before, it was going to be decided now and both had equal chances of vining.

Denmark flipped his card…Clover four. The expression in Denmark's face showed that his self-assurance somewhat fainted.

Sweden smiled; his card couldn't be any worse, could it?

Broken, crushed, defeated…

hart's three.

"OH MY GOD, YES!" Denmark jumped up from the floor shouting victory in the loudest way he could.

Of course Sweden didn't mind, oh no, he was far too busy thinking of other things, like,** how** **the fuck he had lost to the Dane!?"**

This couldn't happened, he had been so confident when he had seen that clover four laying there, what kinds of horrible things would Denmark make him do?!

Sweden tensed, what if…oh no, what if Denmark would make him tell the others he was gay, or even worse, make him **admit **he was gay!"

Sweden was too busy thinking to even notice Denmark had sneaked up behind him, leaning down about to pat his shoulder. Something that made Sweden scared like hell, when he did.

Denmark coughed a bit, making Sweden look up at him.

"Okay, so, I'm not going to be a total jerk with you, whatever happens in this cabin… stays in this cabin, okay" Denmark said, smiling widely.

Sweden (who now had calmed down a bit) blushed at Denmark's comment.

"Uhh, w-what do you mean?"

Denmark sat down in the nearest chair smiling and with a slight blush showing in the dim light.

"I mean, get over here and do as I ask you to"

Denmark pointed down on the floor below him, hinting Sweden to sit there and also to what perverse things he meant.

"What! I-I'm not going to do _that!" S_weden said loudly while standing up, his blush growing bigger and showing better.

Denmark sat up a bit.

"Aww, common, we have been here for two days, and also, you lost…you have to do whatever I say, and it's not like it's a big deal, I mean you're gay aren't you"

Sweden tensed at the comment and blushed even deeper.

"W-what, no! I-I'm not going to do that just because I lost, and also, **I AM NOT GAY!"**

"oh, common, everybody knows, you're gay, just say it you ignorant bitch! " Denmark said leaning forward, looking up at Sweden.

That comment stung deep.

"Y-you call me gay? I-I'm not the one asking a guy to suck me of" Sweden said quickly.

"And if I am, you are just as gay as me, asking someone to do so!" Sweden shouted to Denmark.

And with that he leaved the room, hasting up stairs and slamming the wooden door that lead to the only bedroom in the cabin, leaving Denmark, once again alone in the room.

Denmark sat quiet in his chair a bit muffled after the Swedes reaction … he hadn't thought the Swede would make such a big deal out of it…Maybe saying those things where a little too much? Or even mentioning it at all? He admitted that saying he was gay was a tad too much...

Denmark shifted uncomfortably in the chair, feeling guilty and a bit scared by the loos of someone to talk to in the dark room.

He heard a loud thud from upstairs and then some cursing.

It probably wasn't so easy going through all the mess in the bedroom without the flash light either.

Maybe I should go apologize to him. Denmark said to himself.

Sweden slammed the door and walked angrily into the dark room, not caring if he tripped on something.

How could Denmark ask him to do such a thing… or even worse, say such things?…

Okay he admitted that he was gay, but he hadn't told anybody yet.

The anger went over to angst as he began thinking of how Denmark probably would take his reaction as evidence and use it against him. He franticly tried finding the way to the bed while cursing slightly for himself. Unexpectedly thou, he soon found himself lying on the floor due to a bag.

"**Faen**!" Sweden cursed while stumbling up to his feet again and then tried to find the bed again.

Finding the bed he sat down, tucking himself inside one of the blanket's that was there, not caring if it was dark, or if his shirt got a bit messed up.

Why couldn't Denmark say something nice to him for once?

It wasn't that hard saying something nice to him… was it?

Sweden tucked in his feet's under the duvet too, starting to feel a slightly bit depressed, thinking of how Denmark hadn't said anything cheerfully or nice to him in a long time.

Sweden sighted. The worst of all was that he had to share bed with that idiot too, unless the people who were supposed to save them came tomorrow of course.

Suddenly Sweden came to think of a thing.. He had to **share** bed with the most perverseperson in the world, who just a few minutes ago had asked him to suck him of!

Yesterday it had been okay because they still had some electricity and Denmark had by an accident fallen asleep on the sofa, but now as the electricity had disappeared he was sure Denmark wouldn't want to sleep downstairs.

Sweden turned in the bed, blushing at the thought while still being a bit sad.

Denmark walked slowly up the stairs, using good time thinking out a way to say sorry and because the darkness upstairs was scary.

When he finally was at the door he took a deep inhale and knocked on the door a bit hasty, wanting to hear the Swede's voice as fast as possible.

It was silent a few seconds before he finally could hear the Swede answering in a harsh voice.

"What do you want?"

Denmark shifted his position and coughed lowly while looking down.

"I- I just wanted to say I'm sorry"

Silence..,

"And..uhm.."

"A-and I-I'm sorry if I kind of hurt you"

Denmark blushed, trying to look down on his socks while he waited for an answer.

More silence...,

The silence was making Denmark feel a tad uncomfortable so he tried using his cutie tone.

"Uh, S-Sweden, could I please come in? It's kind of scary here"

No answer…

Denmark fixed his gaze at the door starting to get a bit nervous, wondering if he heard footstep's inside the room, or if it just was his heart beating.

"Sweden?..."

Starting to turn his head in all direction's out of fear for something suddenly standing beside him he knocked hasty on the door once more.

He still didn't get any answer.

"**Sweden! I-I'm not kidding, please!,** I'm coming in either you like it or not!"

Denmark gripped the handle and opened the door as fast as he could, got inside, then slammed the door shut.

"**Sweden**?!"

The already scared nation was now panicking, the room was much darker then the hallway and much to his dismay the Swede still didn't answer.

"S-Sweden please"

Denmark's voice that earlier had been loud was now turning into muffled cries. In his panic he tried to find the bed edge, but he could only find several bags that reminded him of the shape of dead bodies and scary monsters. He couldn't take it anymore and in his panic he sat down on the floor trying to calm himself down while crying.

He was assure when he heard something move in front of him it was a monster and therefore he tried to curl himself up even more and let out a low shriek…

"Denmark, are you crying?" Sweden asked.

Denmark couldn't see him and tensed at the sound, he still tried to focus his gaze in the direction the sound came from while letting a tear run down his cheek.

"S-Sweden? It is you right? N-not some sort of an m-monster?" he said, lifting his head up.

"Denmark, monsters don't exist" The Swede answered in an annoyed tone.

He wasn't sure why, but someway the Swedes words calmed him down a bit, especially when he could feel the Swede kneel down in front of him and lay a hand on his shoulder.

Not being able to see if Sweden was looking at him or not he could still sense the stare and therefore he looked up again.

"Sorry I s-said those things, b-but could we go down, it's scary here?"

Sweden seemed to think of it for a while before letting the cense come to him, deciding that the Dane was forgiven, seeing the fact that he had actually cried while saying sorry, mostly out of fear, but as you could say a sorry was a sorry.

"Okay"

Sweden stood up, puling a bit at Denmark's T-shirt to make Denmark know where he was, and before Denmark even had managed to swipe away his tears they were out of the room and downstairs in the lightened room.

Done panicking and out cried, Denmark found his way to the sofa again, a tad embarrassed at the fact that he had cried in front of the Swede.

Sweden only smirked at that, wondering if he actually could make the easy scared Dane do all kinds of things he wanted; just by threatening to go upstairs or down in the basement. He soon got rid of that thought thou, finding it a tad cruel.

He checked his clock, starting to get tired. 22:47.

He was surprised that it still was that early and lifted his eyebrows.

He looked over to the sofa, wanting to ask Denmark if he was tiered as well, however, he was never able to ask that, seeing Denmark laying on the sofa with his eyes closed and with an peaceful look on his face.

It was quite stunning actually, the way the Dane could be so annoying and stuff when awake, but so calm and cute while in his sleep.

Sweden frowned; did I just think Denmark was **cute**? He asked himself before quickly getting rid of that thought too.

He got up from his chair and walked over to the sofa. Remembering that Denmark had fallen asleep on the sofa last night too, he came to think of that it couldn't possibly be comfortable sleeping at that couch all night and several hours out the day. So lifting Denmark up bridal style he (as carefully as he could), carried Denmark upstairs trying not to wake him up.

When arriving the room he cursed himself for not bringing the flashlight and left the door open, hoping that the dim light downstairs could help him see the bags that lay hurled up on the floor without him tripping on them or waking up the Dane that (surprisingly enough) still was steady asleep in his arms.

The Dane's weight was no problem, Denmark was fairly well trained, even thou he never actually trained and stuff, so it made lifting the Dane and carrying him rather easy.

Jumping from one place to another Sweden somehow managed to get Denmark in the bed without awakening him, the clothes however was something Sweden could take as a lost case. Knowing it was slightly unhygienic to sleep with the daily clothes on, he either didn't want to risk Denmark waking up with him taking of his clothes as some kind of a pervert after what just happend, so he decided that it would probably be okay to just cover him in the duvet with all the clothes on, avoiding any possible misunderstandings in the morning when they would wake up.

Taking of all his clothes and folding them nicely, Sweden went to bed and tucked himself inside the duvet while gripping slightly to the pillow.

Almost asleep he automatically mumbled good night to Denmark, not expecting any answer, he slightly drifted off.

"Good night too you to, Sweden" Denmark replied, awaking slightly and then drifting off again.

The next day they both woke up to the sound of footsteps downstairs and after Sweden had taken on his clothes Denmark could finally follow him down to see what it was, because him going alone was not going too happened.

Sweden on the other hand knew more or less that it was the rescue people who had managed to dig in, and as he thought, they had. Following with them was also Norway and Sweden couldn't keep himself from laughing when Denmark threw himself over Norway in the most dramatic way he had seen in a long time and Norway's reaction when he did.

They didn't stand in the cabin for long thou; now that the door was open the cold winter air could creep into the place like it usually would have done and therefore they all decided to go home after taking all the bags into Norway's car.

Since Norway now was there Denmark wanted to sit in his car instead of Sweden's and quickly said goodbye to the Swede before jumping into the car.

Sweden found that rather normal and was just about to leave when Norway suddenly tugged at his sleeve.

"Hey Sweden, just hang on a second" Norway said in his usually sweet tone.

"what is it, Norway?" Sweden said, turning to face the taller curly haired nation.

"I just wondered, he wasn't a big burden to you or something, right?"

Sweden for once didn't think Denmark had been a burden and smiled.

"no, he hasn't" He responded calmly, straitening his glasses.

"hehe, okay, see you later then"

And with that Norway walked over to his car and sat down in it too.

Sweden shivered while he himself also walked over to his car and sat down in it, closing the door after kicking of some snow from his shoes.

He heard Norway's car leaving the place.

When starting the car Sweden couldn't stop paying notice to the one single Beer case that lay in the front seat beside him.

He looked at it and remembered Denmark being sad, angry and then crazy about forgetting it in the car.

If it wasn't for the fact that Denmark now was in Norway's car and already far away he would have been happy to give the Dane a bottle of two and talk with him on the way.

He sighted while leaning back in the seat waiting for some warm air to start blow into the car. It was so silent. At some point he could almost say he was jealous at Norway for having the Dane in his car.

He finally drove out from the over snowed small parking lot and out on the road with a slight blush on his face.

Wait… jealous?


End file.
